Magnet
by Ninja Machine
Summary: REWRITTEN. Mikuo and Luki are secretly dating, but what happens when the whole school finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter of Magnet. I hope it's better compared to how it was three years ago. This chapter will be from Mikuo's point of view.**

 **Vocaloid belongs to Crypton.**

* * *

I let out a small moan as Luki kissed my lips, jaw, and neck.

"I love you," he whispered. I opened my eyes and ran my hand through his hair.

"I love you too," I pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

* * *

I woke up to the sunlight shining in my face and Miku knocking on the door. Sitting up, and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I felt Luki wrap his arms around my waist and pull me back down to him.

"Good morning," I ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Mikuo! Luki! Are you guys awake? You need to get ready for school," Miku said.

I got out of bed, pulled on my shirt, and opened the door to talk to my sister.

"Yes, we're up," I assured her.

"Alright, just making sure," she said.

"By the way, how did you know Luki was here?" I asked. I was sure that he had been able to sneak in without alerting anyone else in the house.

"Because Luka and I could hear you two last night," Miku sighed. So Luka snuck in too, huh? I blushed heavily remembering what my boyfriend and I had done the previous night.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, embarrassed. Behind me I could hear Luki snickering.

"Everything."

"Oh."

"You guys really need to keep it down, what if Mom and Dad heard?" Miku said.

I winced thinking of how our homophobic parents would react to catching me with another guy. It was obvious that they wouldn't take it well.

"Got it," I muttered.

"Alright then, go get ready for school now!" Miku walked away.

Shutting the door, I went back to Luki, who was already changing into his school uniform.

"I'm guessing you heard what Miku said?" I asked, pulling my uniform on.

"Keep quiet?" Luki replied. "No problem."

* * *

Fortunately my parents had already left for work, so getting out of the house with Luka and Luki wasn't a problem. Luki and I walked down the street to where he had parked his car in silence.

After parking in the student parking lot, I felt Luki grab my hand before I could get out of the car.

"Hm?" I turned around and he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in surprise and I quickly broke the kiss. "Luki, we're at school."

"No one's watching," he grinned, stroking my hand.

I looked around to see that there were very few people in the parking lot. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned back to Luki and kissed him again.

* * *

Akaito hopped out of his car, and once his girlfriend, Lily, was out of the passenger seat, he locked it and put his arm around her waist.

As they exited the parking lot, Lily stopped walking and started at another car.

"What is it, babe?" Akaito asked trying to see what his girlfriend was looking at. "Oh my god."

Mikuo and Luki had their arms wrapped around each other and had their lips pressed together.

"I knew they were close," Lily whispered. "But I never would've thought..."

"This is great," Akaito laughed, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the two boys. "What do you say we send it to everyone we know?"

"Let's do it!" Lily smirked, pulling out her phone.

'Mikuo Hatsune, Luki Megurine, your lives are _over!_ '

* * *

 **I know I struggled with making the chapters long, but I'm working on making them longer. A few of the chapters at the beginning seemed like they could've been combined, so I'll do that.**

 **I really hope this chapter is good so far. I like it more than the old version.**

 **If you recall in the old version, Lily was the antagonist. This time it'll be both Akaito and Lily.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I combined the old version's chapters 3 and 4 for this chapter, and I think it turned out alright.**

* * *

Upon entering the school building, Mikuo immediately noticed the looks he was receiving from other students. Some looked confused, others seemed angry and disgusted by him.

"Is something wrong?" Luki asked, when he noticed how nervous his boyfriend looked.

"Everyone's staring at us..." Mikuo asked. Luki glanced around and noticed it as well.

"Good morning Hatsune, Megurine," Akaito smiled.

"Akaito?" Mikuo asked. "Did something happen?"

"Not really, we just noticed that you two were having some...fun this morning, weren't you?" Akaito said while tapping at his phone.

"No," Mikuo said under his breath.

Akaito held up his phone for the two boys to see. On the screen was a picture of them in the car that morning. Luki blushed and covered his mouth with his hands while Mikuo's eyes watered up.

"Now everyone in the school knows your little secret," Lily said.

Mikuo tried to speak but found himself unable to. He pushed Akaito and Lily out of the way and ran down the hall and locked himself in the boy's bathroom.

Leaning against the sink, he wiped away the tears that were falling down his face.

'Why did this have to happen?' he thought.

"Mikuo?" he looked up and saw his boyfriend in the mirror.

Luki walked over and put his arm on Mikuo's shoulder.

"We'll be okay," Luki muttered, though his expression said otherwise. Mikuo buried his face in Luki's shoulder and sobbed. "Don't cry." He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Look what we have here." a third voice said.

They looked up to see Akaito standing in the doorway.

"Go away," Luki's grip on Mikuo tightened.

"You brought this on yourselves, you know," Akaito said. "If you fags had stayed in the closet none of this would've happened."

"I said go away!" Luki snapped.

"Fine, fine," Akaito waved his hand in their direction.

* * *

"They what?!" Miku asked, horrified.

"They outed us to the school," Mikuo whimpered.

"What are their names again?" Luka asked. "I'll kick their asses!"

"Sis, please don't, we can handle them," Luki said.

"We just have to keep this from spreading to Mom and Dad," Miku said to Mikuo.

"I almost forgot," he looked like he was going to cry again. Luki rubbed circles on his back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the chances of your parents finding out your secret is slim to none," Luka tried to comfort Mikuo.

"I feel like this is my fault," Luki sighed. "If I hadn't kissed you, Akaito and Lily wouldn't have found out."

"Don't blame yourself," Mikuo looked up at his lover.

"Luki, please don't feel at fault for what happened," Miku said. "If Akaito and Lily had minded their own business, no one would've found out. Besides, you two are a couple, you have just as much of a right to kiss each other as any other couple." Luka and Mikuo nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," he whispered.

* * *

 **Luki POV:**

I sat on the couch, skimming through a book, trying to focus on it rather than the events that took place earlier today.

'Dammit! If only I hadn't insisted on kissing Mikuo then, everything would still be fine. Now he's going to suffer because of me.'

"Hey you," Mikuo whispered, making me lose my train of thought.

"Hey."

Mikuo laid next to me and rested his head in my lap. I stroked his hair.

"I really don't blame you for what happened," he said.

"I do," I told him.

"Well don't," he said. I sighed.

"I don't blame you," he continued. "But I am afraid...of what's going to happen. Did you see how some people were looking at us? They were obviously disgusted by our relationship."

"Screw them," I replied.

"Heh, maybe your right," Mikuo chuckled and looked up at me.

"I'm scared too," I admitted, putting down my book.

Mikuo sat up and hugged me.

"Well, whatever happens, at least we won't have to go through it alone," he pressed his forehead against mine. "We'll have each other."

"That's true," I hugged him back. I felt my eyes begin to water up. Mikuo closed his eyes and tears begin to fall. Hugging each other tighter, he buried our faces in each other's shoulders and cried.

* * *

 **I apologize for some of the language in this chapter. I actually don't like the word 'fag' so I'll try to keep use of that word to a minimum.**

 **Also, I meant to say this earlier, but I could make this story a bit more mature. I promise that would only be a small part of the story. But if I do, I'll make them older, since I'm not going to write about high schoolers doing that. Would you guys like me to?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
